<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Sun by thylacinus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578839">Lost Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylacinus/pseuds/thylacinus'>thylacinus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dialogue Light, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylacinus/pseuds/thylacinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama and hinata had a nasty argument and hinata found comfort in someone else.</p><p>inspiration from:<br/>"there are days when i can't find the sun<br/>even though it's right outside my window"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light filtered through the broken blinds, radiant beams stirring the cropped noiret. He squinted with a grunt, partially blinded by the morning sun. His cobalt birds gleamed from the sun’s light. The man slid his arm away from his warm torso to feel the freezing, silk sheets beside him. His lover long gone from the bed, nowhere to be seen or heard from.</p><p>Kageyama twisted to stare at the empty spot, feeling bleak. His long, thin fingers clutched the smooth fabric, formless as it fell victim to his rigid grasp. In an attempt to forget the numb feel crackling along his calloused fingers, he rolled onto his other side, fully blinded by the sun breaching his busted blinds. His eyes bore into the rays, black spots filling his vision, staying open until they throbbed and caused a thick headache.</p><p>The alarm clock on his bedside drawer blared and howled in his ears, but he felt no need to get out of bed. He had no sunshine to lure him from the warm covers, no muse to fill his thoughts with possibilities of plans. He felt nothing. His mind was a barren desert that hadn’t seen a lick of rain. Kageyama was devoid of any rationale or desire to move. </p><p>He just wanted to feel something other than misery. Every time he breathed, he felt as if his heart was being choked out by barbed wire. Stabbing into his soul, attempting to pull a cry out of him. The needle-like prick of tears forming forced him to sit up. He couldn’t cry. He refused to. He wasn’t allowed to shed tears. It was his fault in the first place. </p><p>The noiret slung his legs out of bed, sluggish and dazed. Hair stuck to his forehead and stood up every which way. Feet barely lifted off the ground as he trudged to the bathroom. That of which persisted to smell like his flame. He tried to repress his deep inhale, but the waft of Hinata’s body wash brought him to melancholic tranquillity. </p><p>The ache in Kageyama’s chest was suffocating. The lump in his throat blocked any chance of air he could try and inhale. He completed his routine as if he was on autopilot, no thoughts running through his head. </p><p>Afterwards, he picked up his cell, holding the cold device in his palm. It reminded him of his sheets. He attempted to turn it on, only to find out it was dead. So much for that. Pocketing his phone, he left his bedroom. Taking a glance at the clock on the oven, he was already late for practice. It wouldn’t matter if he was even later. </p><p>-</p><p>He hesitated to open the locker room door. He knew it would be empty, but that didn’t help calm his nerves. Finally opening the door, it was, in fact, empty. He opened his locker and slowly put his practice clothes on, attempting to stall. He dreaded facing his teammates. He was rarely ever late, he knew they were going to comment on it. </p><p>Gathering himself, he steadied his breathing before exiting the locker room. He paused as soon as the door opened, there was a practice match going on with <i>his</i> team. Shit.</p><p>Kageyama tore his stare away as he walked over to the coach. Feet light and nimble on the gym floor. The raised brows of his coach told it all. He just shouldn’t have shown up if he were to be late.</p><p>“Fix what you messed up.” That was all Suzaku said before sending Kageyama to warm up. He rubbed his palm over his knuckles, sighing. Kageyama had been late almost every day this week. If it continued, it’d be possible he’d lose his spot on the team. Suzaku always let his athletes come to him if they had problems, but he knew Kageyama wasn’t the type of guy to do that. The setter kept everything to himself until it all flooded out. Suzaku felt dread growing larger and larger in the pit of his stomach, like thorns in a bramble bush. The Adlers weren’t the Adlers without Kageyama, and if he didn’t shape up soon, it’d become a big issue. He massaged his temples, desperately trying to fix his attention back to the practice match.</p><p>Kageyama went rough on himself once he was switched into the match. He focused everything he had on the ball, anger racing through his veins. Not anger towards Hinata, but towards himself. The way he made Hinata cry those many nights ago, the boiling tears that pooled out of the chestnut eyes that used to light up his day like the morning sun. Kageyama forced the image out of his head, his breath worn. </p><p>His teammates had known something was up the second day Kageyama had come to practice late. He had failed to brush his hair and rub the sleep from his eyes. It was completely unlike the noiret, and he just kept looking worse. None of them wished to witness the rage of the king, even Ushijima had stayed silent. And-so they watched in silence as Kageyama internally crumbled. </p><p>After the match, during the formalities of shaking hands, Kageyama gripped onto Hinata’s to hold him in place. He needed to talk to him. It itched in his throat, his brain throbbing and screaming. Hinata reluctantly agreed before they went to a far corner of the gym. Both keeping their gazes far away from each other. </p><p>Warm coffee eyes followed the two, a brown brow raised in intrigue. After allowing the two to talk for a few minutes, Atsumu had decided to butt in and make his presence, and status, known to the noiret. His muscular forearm wrapped around Hinata’s slender waist like a thick snake curling around and suffocating its prey. The face Kageyama had made brought a sinister grin to the dyed blond’s face. Kageyama clenched his hand into a fist, forcing his manicured and filed nails to dig into his palm. Atsumu looked like a drooling beast ready to devour Hinata with any sliver of a chance he got. The way his hand slid down Hinata’s wiry side and grasped at it as if he owned it. He held Hinata like he was some <i>trophy wife</i>. Kageyama’s rage had begun to simmer. The sweltering burn of anger caused him to sweat as he glared knives at Atsumu’s hand.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed harshly as he huffed a sharp amount of air out his nostrils. A shadow seemed to encompass the upper half of his face, and if looks could kill Atsumu would’ve been called to his home six feet under the ground. Kageyama had grit his teeth together to save face and not alert anybody else in the gym. He noticed that Hinata looked small next to Atsumu. As if he were a mouse right before the snake lunged. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes held a look so ferocious it could make even the most powerful of men kneel before him in an instant. His tongue slid along his lips as they tilted into an almost diabolical smirk. The blond straightened his posture as to tower over the noiret and force him to roll over. His sinister presence shrouded over Hinata’s sunshine like a murky storm cloud marching in. The ominous feeling crawled up Kageyama’s legs up to his spine and sent shivers rushing down the bones. The instinct to stare back overcame him as he attempted to return the look with more authority. Hinata belonged in his sky. Not the blond’s.</p><p>Before Kageyama could reach out and save Hinata from the brute, he was already being swept away. Atsumu murmured words into Hinata’s ears that Kageyama couldn’t quite make out and just like that, the two were walking away. </p><p>No no no no no no no no no no no. <i>Come back</i>. Kageyama felt like screaming. But it wouldn’t matter even if he did. Hinata was far too down the snake’s burrow. </p><p>The noiret’s hand fell to his side in a pitiful manner and shoulders drooped like a wilted rose. His hair concealed the miserable expression on his face as he kept his gaze toward the floor. Kageyama felt pathetic and there was only one question on his mind.</p><p>Why?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>